Pandore
by Ambresa
Summary: Et à cette femme, il donne le nom de Pandore.


**Pandore**

Chapitre I : _Le serment_

Le jour se levait sur la ville de Central. Ses lourds rayons commencèrent à réveiller les endormis, à taquiner les paresseux, à éclairer les insomniaques d'un chaleureux regard. Le vent soufflait légèrement, juste assez pour soulever les chevelures. Un temps assez prometteur pour la journée après une semaine entière de pluie.

Au coin d'une rue, une immense armure tourna l'angle pour pénétrer dans une petite auberge. Après avoir monté plusieurs étages en essayant de faire le moins de bruits possibles, elle, s'arrêtant devant une porte, toqua puis entra à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Là, non loin de la fenêtre se trouvait un grand lit où une frêle silhouette reposait, recroquevillée sur elle-même. C'était un jeune garçon aux longs cheveux blonds. Ceux-ci coulaient sur ses fines épaules. Mince, on devinait toutefois sa carrure d'homme qui commençait à se bâtir. Un air calme sur son visage, il semblait innocent dans sa position fœtale recouvert de la couverture. **1**

L'armure, soupirant, s'approcha des rideaux, les ouvrant d'un geste brusque. L'endormi grogna, se tournant légèrement sur le côté. L'armure secoua la tête.

« Si seulement il était pareil endormi que réveillé », murmura-t-elle, observant l'air serein du garçon.

Avec un triste sourire, l'armure se décida à le réveiller :

« Allez, debout Ed ! »

Ce dernier, toujours dans les bras de Morphée, se blottit encore plus.

« Encore cinq minutes, quémanda-t-il d'une voix absente.

- Tu n'as pas autant de temps ! Allez, réveille-toi, frangin, on a un train à prendre ! s'exclama l'autre.

- Mmm…Pas grave…

- Edward, avertit l'armure, le commandant a promis de nous dire au revoir à la gare. Il va donc venir nous chercher l'auberge si on n'est pas à l'heure !

- Hein, il a dit ça ? s'écria Ed, parfaitement réveillé. Mais Al, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Grouille ! »

Puis sous les yeux désespérés du dénommé Al, le blond sauta hors du lit pour se préparer. Après s'être complètement réveillé sous l'eau froide de la douche **2**, Ed, rangeant sa valisa, grommela :

« Grouille-toi, Al, le train part bientôt. L'aurait fallu me réveiller plus tôt !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'essaie de faire depuis ce matin ? soupira Al. **3**

- Oh, ça va, hein ! » grogna Ed, attrapant son manteau rouge ainsi que sa valise.

Il refit des yeux le tour de la pièce, vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien oublié.

« Okay, c'est bon, Al, let's go ! » **4**

La porte se referma derrière eux. C'était une des dernières fois que les frères Elric demeuraient dans une auberge à Central. **5**

La gare, bondée, regorgeait de divers voyageurs, de bruits, de militaires. Parmi eux, le commandant Armstrong se démarquait par sa hauteur, sa carrure, sa stature imposantes. Appuyé contre la fenêtre du train, il faisait ses adieux aux frères Elric à grand renfort de larmes.

« Quelle tristesse de devoir vous quittez, Edward et Alphonse Elric ! criait-il tandis que la grande majorité des passants se retournaient pour l'observer, sourcils foncés. J'espère vous revoir bientôt à Central pour vous présenter à ma famille. La grande famille des Armstrong ! Avec tous leurs talents et… » **6**

Enfin, le train s'ébranla, commençant à partir. Edward pu rentrer complètement sa tête dans le wagon. **7**

« C'est bon, soupira-t-il, on est parti ! Plus de militaires ! »

Il ferma les yeux, laissant le vent lui fouetter le visage, prêt à se rendormir.

« Tu trouves pas, Al ? interrogea Ed après un long silence.

- Que quoi ? demanda l'armure.

- Qu'on a eu notre claque de militaires pour aujourd'hui ?

- Hum hum, approuva silencieusement son frère.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Al ? demanda Ed, inquiété par l'absence de réactions de son ami. **8**

- Je pensais… Je pensais juste, Ed, commença Al, où on va exactement ? On par où maintenant ? Je sais bien ce que tu as dit aux militaires, que ton bras a besoin d'une révision, mais c'est pas vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est-pas parce qu'un doigt ne fonctionne pas qu'on va aller à Rizenbult, non ? Alors où on va ? » **9**

L'interpellé le regarda quelques secondes, puis reporta son regard doré sur le paysage. Il ne répondit rien, ses doigts se contentant se former un poing serré.

« Hein, Ed, où on va ? » répéta la voix fluette d'Alphonse. **10**

L'interrogé, desserrant lentement ses doigts pour poser sa main à plat, murmura franchement :

« J'en sais rien du tout. »

L'autre, le fixant, tenta :

« Mais, Ed…

- On va pas, déclara le blond, retourner à Rizenbult avant longtemps, Al. On va continuer à chercher la pierre, mais si les Homonculus nous courent après… il faut que je mette le moins de monde en danger.

- Tu vas démissionner ? s'étonna Al.

- Non, non, j'ai besoin de mon salaire, sourit Ed, je vais juste éviter d'engager quelqu'un d'autre dans nos recherches.

- Tu veux dire quelqu'un comme…par exemple Armstrong ?

- Pas forcément, Al, répondit le garçon, n'importe qui qui nous aide est potentiellement en danger. Je veux éviter ça, tu comprends ? Je crois pas qu'on reviendra à Central avant un bout de temps, on y connaît trop de monde. » **11**

Il reporta ses iris lumineuses sur le paysage, si calme, paisible. Ses doigts se resserrèrent. Non, jamais plus. Plus personne ne payerait à sa place.

* * *

**1 **Est-il nécessaire de préciser après pareille description que j'ai un penchant naturel pour notre alchimiste préféré?

**2 **Je crois bien que même à leur époque il y avait des douches dans les auberges, non? Au pire, il s'est transmuté de l'eau dans un seau, du savon et un paravent… Ah la la, c'est beau l'imagination d'une gamine!

**3 **Bon, j'avoue, on dirait pas, là Al, il exagère un peu, m'enfin, on va dire qu'il y a plusieurs étapes:

- toquer à la porte (pour un réveil en douceur)

- ouvrir les rideaux brusquement (pour que le soleil annonce qu'il faut se lever)

- des petits bruits (genre les murmures)

- les paroles (le classique «réveille-toi!»)

- les cris («s'exclama l'autre»)

- les avertissements (menaces)

Comme quoi, l'inconscient, il est fort! Je m'épate moi-même parfois! (Lol, c'est rare!) M'enfin, bref, le réveil by Al, c'est tout un programme!

**4 **Oui, c'est de l'anglais. Mais qu'on lise le manga ou qu'on regarde l'anime, Ed a un vocabulaire _particulier_ (pour ne pas dire vulgaire) et donc il utilise de l'anglais par moment, un peu comme un argot particulier. Alors, vous êtes prévenus, pour essayer de coller un maximum au perso (ce que je trouve particulièrement dur avec Ed parfois) je vais commencer par le vocabulaire, avec un peu de chance, le reste viendra tout seul une fois _in_.

**5 **Bon okay, ce genre de phrases fait hyper cliché, c'est pour ça que je les évite le plus souvent, mais on est _dans_ un chapitre cliché (Le serment) donc tant pis.

**6 **Non, non, je crois pas qu'il veut leur présenter sa sœur. En fait, je sais pas pourquoi il dit ça… C'est pour faire la conversation.

**7 **Il l'avait un peu sortie pour parler aux militaires. C'est pas pour dire qu'il a une si grosse tête qu'il lui faut tout le wagon pour la rentrer. Quoique… (Je l'sens mal ce mot, il y a une faute non?)

**8 **A ce que je sache, Al, son frère, c'est aussi son meilleur ami, non?

**9 **Telle est la question! Il faudrait que je trouve une réponse pour le prochain chapitre.

**10 **Vous savez la voix d'Audrey Pic dans la VF. Franchement, j'ai un petit faible pour la VF, même si la VO est super aussi! Après tout, c'est la VF qui m'a fait connaître FMA… En plus, les voix sont superbement bien choisies! Sinon, j'aurais mis «Nii-san» partout à la place de «Ed». M'enfin, si vous préférez le japonais, je suis prête à m'adapter aux demandes.

**11 **Hé oui, du gros gros gros **cliché**. Mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher. Normalement, c'est juste pour le premier (ou les premiers) chapitre(s), histoire de poser les bases de la fic.


End file.
